Pray and Cry
by Sword of Seals
Summary: (Not authored by Sword of Seals) NinoxJaffar. Nino is always trying to impress Sonia, but always fails. Then, a certain assasin comes and brightens her world. [One-shot]


SOS: Yes, I am doing this for a friend, Saomi. There will be another one by her that I will post. So enjoy!

**__**

**_SUPER DUPER IMPORTANT NOTE! THIS IS NOT BY SOS! THIS IS BY SAOMI! GOT IT? GOOD! _**

One more thing, the tactician's name is Saomi.

Pray and Cry

By Saomi

"Ok..." Nino sighed heavily. "I know I can do this..." Nino crumpled the invitation in her hands. "Ok...Jaffar..." Nino jumped to hear the sound of tree branches. Suddenly, a voice talked to her. "What do you want?" The voice asked.  
Nino turned around to find the one that she was looking for- Jaffar. "O, umm ... you're Jaffar... right?" She asked.  
"Yes."  
"Oh, yeah... umm," Nino took out the invitation. "Ahem ... Lord Nergal of the Black Fang would like the Four Fangs here to discuss an important meeting," But Jaffar cut her off.  
"Ok. Thank you..."  
"Nino."  
"Nino- Thank you." With the wave of his hand, Jaffar was off. Nino gave out a heavy sigh. She was almost sad to see him leave. She didn't know what it was...it was just something about him. "O yeah! I've got to go back!" She quickly recalled.   
"Jaffar, Ursula, Lloyd, Linus... Good the Four Fangs." Sonia, Nino's mother, said as she counted. "Eliwood will fall!" She cackled.  
"Mother... is this right?" Nino asked.  
"Shut up you little worm!" Said Sonia as she pushed her down. " Jaffar! Take Nino away! You're the only one who knows their orders, so take her outside while I'll tell everyone else."  
Jaffar walked up to Nino. "C'mon I'll take you outside." He said, holding out his hand.  
"Oh, umm ok..." Nino took his hand and they walked outside.  
"Don't you think it's wrong how she treats you?" Jaffar asked Nino when they were out of earshot.  
"Oh, I don't know...she...She doesn't like me at all so..." Nino looked at him blushing insanely red. "I uh..."  
"Does it bother you to talk about it?" He asked.  
"Sort of..." She replied.  
"We'll stop then..." Jaffar laid back.  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!!! GO!" Sonia bellowed.  
Jaffar got back up. Then he turned to Nino. "I have to go now, Nino."  
Nino just sat there, wishing that she could just tell him that he just couldn't go.  
"Nino! I need you to do something for me." Sonia cackled.  
Nino sighed. Why did she just do errands all her life? "Yes?" she replied.  
"I need you to go to Lloyd and Linus' group, got that?"  
Nino nodded a yes.  
"Then go to the village and go to that little house."  
"Then what do I do, mother?" she asked.  
Sonia looked at her with a look of disgust. "You give Jaffar his next mission."  
Nino took the letter from the table. "I won't let you down mother! Promise!"

As Eliwood's group wandered around, waiting for Louise and Pent, Legault suggested that they grab some info about the Black Fang. "Great idea!" Lyn beamed. "Just that, we don't get caught by random villagers..." Eliwood protested.  
"C'mon!" Hector said. "Don't be so negative!"  
"This is the perfect time Eliwood!" As the three leaders were discussing, Lloyd and Linus were spying on them.  
"C'mon!" Linus exclaimed. "How come we have to wait?!"  
Lloyd sighed. "Linus... if we don't take this seriously, we could be in trouble! We can't rush 'em!" he exclaimed.  
"You and I can take them out, easy!" Linus bellowed.  
"NO!" Lloyd yelled back. "They have more people than us!"  
They argued for a while more, then stopped when Lloyd finally said, " Linus, go tell father about my report."  
"Humph! Just leave some for me!" "Ok..." Nino looked around the empty house. "Jaffar should've been here by now..." she sighed. As she was thinking on this matter, a dark figure appeared.  
"Nino..."  
"Ah!" Nino screamed. She turned around and found Jaffar, right in front of her.  
"Nino, do you have my next mission?" he asked.  
Nino crushed the piece of paper in her hands. "O, right. Mother told me to...! Jaffar! What happened to your arm?!" She screamed in horror.  
Jaffar looked at his arm. "It's just a scratch."  
"Scratches don't bleed like that! No..." Nino looked around, then Jaffar toppled to the floor. He blacked out. "NO!! Jaffar!!" Nino got down on the floor next to him. "I need some bandages," she thought to herself.   
  
"Lloyd of the Black Fang, right? Are you ok?" Eliwood asked.  
"Yes... You...were stronger than I expected...But you are also very foolish, to waste sentiment on me...your enemy." As quick as lighting, Lloyd was at Eliwood's neck with a sword in his hands. "This is what happens!!"  
"Eliwood!!" Lyn and Hector screamed.  
"Peace! I've no need of fleeing with a hostage." He said.  
"Uhai said the same thing..." Eliwood whispered to himself.  
"Uhai..." Lloyd thought to himself. Then pushed Eliwood away. "Go. I too, have my honor." With that, he left.  
"The Black Fang is just being used by Nergal!" Eliwood thought to himself. "Jaffar! You're finally awake!" Nino exclaimed.  
"I...I...Know you..." Jaffar looked dizzy.  
"Uh-huh." Nino replied. "We've met many times."  
Jaffar fixed his glare right in her eyes. "Why did you not kill me?" he asked.  
Nino looked very confused. "But...I couldn't let a comrade die..."  
"Fool! Did you forget the law of the Fang? "Sacrifice the wounded to salvage the strong"? You should have killed me and fled."  
"...Sniff..." Nino started to cry.  
"Tsk...." Jaffar was feeling dizzy again.  
"Oh, no! Jaffar you're bleeding again! Oh...Jaffar please don't die... you can't..." Nino said as she cried. "Humph! So they aren't the group of thugs Sonia made them out to be...how do I unmask that woman for what she truly is?" Lloyd said to himself.  
As he was thinking about this, Limstella, one of Nergal's morphs, came up and stole his quintessense.  
"Argh... no... not a sound...nothing..." Lloyd stumbled.  
"Lloyd, the white wolf. What excellent quintessense." Then Limstella left.  
"No...Linus.........Tell Father...." Lloyd stumbled. Then he stopped breathing.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Limstella chuckled, then left. "A mission!? Really!?" Nino beamed.  
"Yes." Sonia replied.  
"Sonia...I'm against this..." said the Black fang's real leader Brendan Reed.  
"Don't care Brendan. Nino is my daughter she has to prove herself as soon as possible." Sonia said.  
"... ..." Brendan didn't say anything. Instead He just left.  
"Ah, Father!" Nino was about to run after him, but she knew her mother would try to kill her.  
"You may do as you please!" Sonia yelled after him.  
"... Father..." Nino thought.  
"Now, to help you, Jaffar!" Sonia snapped her fingers, and Jaffar came.  
"Jaffar!" Nino exclaimed. "Should you be up? Don't your wounds hurt?" she asked.  
Jaffar said nothing.  
"Must you be so annoying? It's really irritating. Now, this is your mission. The King of Bern wants the prince assassinated." Sonia said.  
"What? The prince? Isn't that his own son?" Nino asked.  
"Nino, hush!" Sonia yelled at her.  
Nino glanced over at Jaffar, who looked like he was going to pound Sonia's face in.  
"Now, I'll give the rest of the instructions on the way there. Kenneth, take care of the item!" she called to him.  
"I'll guard it with my life." He said. "No... Are they honestly going to assassinate the price?" Lyn stammered.  
"Aye." Hector admitted. "And by the orders of the King it would seem..."  
"We've got to stop the assassination!" Eliwood jumped in.  
"You'll not be going anywhere." A voice said.  
All of a sudden, a bishop named Kenneth, teleported in front of them.  
"Ah, sir, you're a holy man! What are you doing in a place like this?" Eliwood asked.  
"Are you referring to my relationship to the "gods"? Then there is something you should know. If a god truly existed, it would be my Lord Nergal. And no one else."  
"Insane..." Eliwood said in a small voice.  
"Eliwood! Spend no time with that madman!" Hector bellowed. " We've got to find a way out of her!"  
"Uh, my Lord Hector... that man there in front of you...a surge of evil..." Ninian protested. "He made a barrier so we can't escape!"  
"You shall perish!" Kenneth cried.   
"Too bad he did instead of us..." Hector said.  
"It should be so scary to find yourself completely under the sway of Nergal's power... Hm? What's this?" Lyn asked Hector.  
"Ah, it's the...Fire Emblem!" Eliwood popped in. "Let's return it to Queen Hellene!!" "Ok...this is an easy job...isn't it? I...I can do this...I have to...for mother..." Nino rubbed her hands nervously together. "This is my first mission, you know?  
"I will not allow you to waste my opportunity, finish the target, then you." Jaffar said.  
"What?" Nino asked, but Jaffar wouldn't let her finish.  
"Don't suspect help from "Friends", remember that." Jaffar said.  
"I...I knew that. I'm a member of the Black Fang too after all. Ha...ha..."  
"Hmm..."  
"There's the door, C'mon Jaffar!" Nino went up to the door, door key in hand. She was about to unlock the door, until she heard Prince Zephiel praying.  
"I lift this prayer unto thee. I ask you, tomorrow, I will be a man. Let this be my last wish as a foolish child. Please, let there be a time when Mother, Father, Guinevere, and I can live happily in the castle."  
Nino thought about the situation. "He just wants to please his parents..." Nino thought to herself.  
"It's time Nino." Jaffar said. He snatched the door key from her, and unlocked the door. Then knocked Zephiel out. "That'll leave him down for a while. Now it's time for you to do your part." He said.  
"O-Ok... I...can't..." Nino said.  
"What?!" Jaffar yelled.  
"Did you not hear him? He just wants to please his parents... He's just like me. Do as you must Jaffar, but I won't have a part of it." Nino said stubbornly.  
"...." Jaffar stood there, bewildered.  
"I'm ready to die..." she said.  
"... ... ... Come." He replied.  
"Huh?"  
"We're leaving... Hurry."  
"Jaffar..."  
As they were leaving, Ursula, one of the Four Fangs, came up to Jaffar. "Hello Jaffar," she said. "Are you done with both jobs already? Is this why they call you the "Angel of Death"?"  
Nino all of a sudden popped in. "I'm sorry! It's not Jaffar's fault! The prince, I couldn't..."  
"Hm? Jaffar, why is the girl still alive? Did you forget Lady Sonia's orders? The girl should be..." Ursula asked.  
"NO!" Nino screamed.  
"Hush, Nino." Jaffar put his hand over her mouth.  
"Oh, I see Jaffar, I bet the prince is still alive too. Do you know what the Black Fang does to traitors? She asked.  
"Do, what you want with me...but, let Nino go!" he yelled.  
"Hm... So you do have some human emotion in you after all... Maxime!" she called.  
Then, a purple paladin rode up next to Ursula. "Yes, Milady?" he asked.  
"Get rid of these traitors." She said.  
"Yes, milady." He replied.  
Jaffar took Nino to the other side of the room. "You must go." He told her.  
"No!" she exclaimed. "I can't leave you alone!"  
"You have to. You are worthy of living." With that Jaffar left to the other side of the room.  
"I'M NOT LEAVING!!!" she called after him, tears dripped from her eyes to the floor. She knew that in this condition, he could die. "I'm not leaving." She told herself. "This is the prince's room, right?" Eliwood asked.  
"Yeah." Hector replied. "Huh? What's going on?"  
"Whatever it is, we must stop it!" Lyn exclaimed.   
"Hunh? Are you from the castle? The prince is in his room if you want to safe him! I'll take care of anything that happens out here!" Nino told as she walked up to Eliwood.  
"Oh, hold on! You're Nino right?" he asked.  
"Huh? How did you know my name?" she asked.  
"Uh, we over heard some things..."  
As Eliwood was telling Nino all what they had heard, Jaffar was on the other side of the room battling Maxime.  
"Give it up Jaffar!" Maxime bellowed as he threw his silver lance at him, but missed.  
Jaffar had enough! He had to find Nino and make sure that she was ok, not waste his time with Maxime. So he finally got his killing edge and used his critical blow.  
Then he put his sword up to his neck to where it cut him just a little bit. "Where's Ursula?!" Jaffar scolded.  
Maxime choked, then said with his dieing breath. "I...can't tell you...besides...I ... failed." Then he stopped breathing.  
Jaffar got up. He had to find Ursula, but he figured that he could find Nino first. As he looked around, a figure appeared and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to find big blue eyes staring up at him-- Nino.  
"Thank goodness I found you! These people came to help me! Come with us Jaffar!" Nino said tugging on his arm.  
"Nino..." Jaffar sighed. "I... don't deserve to live..."  
"No...Jaffar, I think you do deserve to live! I won't leave you alone!!"  
"Nino...I... ..."Jaffar started, but was cut short by the lights coming on, and the sound of voices calling, "Nino!" Then, he followed Nino out of the manse.  
"!" Nino exclaimed when she saw Jaffar. "Jaffar! You came back!"  
Jaffar nodded. Then Eliwood walked up to them. "Are you going to join us?" he asked.  
Jaffar didn't say anything instead, he asked, "Why do you not kill me? Do you know how many of your friends I've killed?"  
"First," Eliwood pointed out, "If we did that, Nino might die as well. Second..." Eliwood was cut short when Hector popped in.  
"You monster! I'll—  
"Hector! Calm yourself!" Eliwood soothed.  
"Bah!"  
Jaffar thought about what he was getting himself involved in. Why was he doing this? Well yeah, that's easy. He did it for Nino. He wanted to protect her. And by that, he had to be with her at all times. But, why did he want to protect her? It felt as if all the human emotion that he all so longed to let out came. In one simple emotion, called love.  
"Jaffar, do you want to come with us?" Nino asked him, her big blue eyes glittered with almost every feeling in the world.  
Jaffar smiled. "... ...If you want me to... ..."  
Nino almost burst from excitement. "Are you ... serious? Really? You'll come with us?" she beamed.  
Jaffar looked at her in the eyes, "Yeah, I'll come."  
"That's good, isn't it Nino?" Lyn asked.  
"Mm. Thank you! Thank you!!" Nino exclaimed as she jumped up and down. 

That night, Nino couldn't sleep, she was thinking about what Eliwood told her about the Black Fang being controlled and all of that. Why would her mother want to get rid of her? She just had to get real proof. She got up and went out the door, to go look for her mom. As she left, she was caught by- Jaffar.  
"It's very late, where are you going?" he asked.  
Nino didn't really want to tell him. Would he get mad? Why would he get mad at Nino? Nino didn't know what to say.  
Seeing that Nino was obviously scared to tell him, he just took a wild guess. "To Sonia?"  
"Ah! Uh, yes..."  
"Do you know her whereabouts?" he asked.  
"Well... the mountain fortress was discovered, so I think she's in the other place." she answered.  
"So, you think she's in the Water Temple?"  
"Yes, I...I want to speak with mother."  
Jaffar shook his head. "Nino, nothing will protect you from that woman."  
"I know, but... she's my mother! I'm of her flesh and blood! She's the only mother I have!" she exclaimed.  
"That's something that I cannot understand..." Jaffar muttered.  
"Ah! Jaffar, I'm sorry...truly." Nino stared.  
"It's fine. Nino, if you go I will too." Jaffar said.  
"Thank you Jaffar." Nino replied.  
As the two ran out of sight to Sonia's Water Temple, The three Lords watched almost scared to death.  
"I wondered where she was going in the dead of the night!" Lyn exclaimed.  
"I agree with Jaffar, Sonia won't be moved by her feelings." Eliwood said.  
"Let's go after them!" Lyn exclaimed.  
Then Lyn and Eliwood rushed off, Hector stayed behind. Noticing this, Lyn turned back around. "What's wrong?" Lyn asked Hector.  
Hector looked at her then said, "Jaffar's a killer he's killed our friends. And for that, I'll never forgive him."  
Lyn looked a bit confused. "You want him to die?" Lyn asked.  
"That's not what I said! He has to live—To suffer all the trouble he's caused!"  
"... ..."  
"I've said my peace. I'm done. Now hurry up Lyn!" Then he left.  
Lyn stood there. Confused. "OK..." she muttered to herself. Then followed Hector and Eliwood.  
Nino and Jaffar made it to the Water Temple, hoping to seek out info from Sonia. But what they found, was more than they could handle...  
"Hello Lady Sonia." Limstella said.  
Sonia just glared at her with disgust. "What are you doing here?"  
"I just came to check on you."  
"Just leave me."  
As they were talking, Brendan wanted to speak with Sonia. "Sonia," he called. "We need to talk." Just as he walked up to her, he saw Limstella next to Sonia. Before saying anything Limstella hid. Sonia just stood there.  
"So, you betray me?" he asked.  
Sonia let out a small chuckle. "So you finally noticed?" then, she laughed. "You're sons figured that out before you did? So sad..."  
Brendan couldn't take anymore. "Sonia! Prepare to die!!" he screamed. As he charged at her, she got him with her magic, and killed him. "Ah, Lloyd .....Linus..." then he died.  
Sonia stared at him on the floor. Upon the man she slain. With her hand, killed him. "Ooh... he can't just die... Has to be the Black fang even to the bitter end..." she said.  
Limstella looked at Brendan. "Ah... What excellent quintessense..." she said.  
Sonia glared at her. "Make sure you tell Lord Nergal that it was I who killed Brendan! O! Ah..." Sonia clutched her side where she was bleeding. Brendan managed to hurt her when she killed him. Limstella looked at Sonia, concerned.  
"Do I need to take care of your duties?" she asked.  
Sonia really looked disgusted then. "Do you think that I would let you take the glory that is mine taken away?!" She yelled.  
Limstella didn't say anything. Instead, she took Brendan's quintessense and left for Nergal's lair.  
Nino and Jaffar were almost there when Nino's uncle, Jan, appeared. Running away from something it seemed. "Uncle Jan!" Nino exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
Jan didn't answer her questions, instead he yelled. "Nino! You must leave this place! Sonia..." But before he could say anymore Sonia teleported in front of them.  
"What were you going to say about me?" she chuckled.  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!! SONIA! ...Wha--?! AHHHHH!!!!!" Then ran off.  
"Wretch! I'll smoke you out later..." She turned to Nino. "So...you failed again. Nino... I'm SO disappointed in you..." Sonia looked angry.  
"Mother..." Nino explained.  
"Shut up Nino." Sonia interrupted. "If only we knew...I could've sent you off to your real parents!" she said shaking her head.  
"My...real...parents...?" she asked. Surprised.  
"Yes...what could the truth hurt now? My lord Nergal and I had to assassinate a family, the most famed house of magic users in all Lycia! I held up a child as a human shield, and they were powerless to act. Then after we killed them, Lord Nergal said that I take you in to be my child. He said that you could prove to be useful... But we were SO wrong about you! Stupid and useless beyond all reason!"  
Jaffar had enough. "How dare you! That's why you wanted her dead! You're a monster! Your heart is black and devoid of warmth!" He yelled.  
Sonia laughed. "I never expected you to say those things, Jaffar. What happened to you, my Angel of Death?"  
"Nino has transformed me. I am not Lord Nergal's killing engine anymore."  
Nino looked surprised as well. "Jaffar?'  
Jaffar didn't look back. His gaze was fixed on Sonia. "You hurt Nino, I kill you. And I will!!"  
"Jaffar!" Nino exclaimed.  
"Stay back Nino, I will take care of this monster." He said.  
"Ah ha!!! "Stay back"? How rich! How noble." Sonia snickered. "Let's see you try!"  
"Nino! Jaffar!" a voice called out. "Are you OK?"  
Nino turned to see Lyn, Hector, and Eliwood.  
"They came?" Nino thought to herself. "But...why?"  
Hector looked angry. "Bah. Look what you've done."  
"Nino!" Lyn ran up to her. "You OK?"  
Nino looked at Lyn and asked, "Why did you come?"  
Lyn smiled. "Because we're friends, Nino. A friend can't abandon another friend."  
Jaffar looked happy. Nino was happy, and because of that, he was too. Sonia laughed harder. The very sight of her laughing made Jaffar uneasy. Why was she laughing? She never had any friends.  
"What good friends you have Nino. So nice that they can die with you as well. I'll make a path for you, so please. Keep coming." She disappeared.  
Hector shrugged and looked at Lyn. "Pathways and niceties? You think she's being gracious?"  
Lyn smiled. "I don't know, but we've got to help them."  
"Right."  
As the battle went on, Nino thought about what Sonia said. She wasn't her real mother. Her real mother must be dead. She's an orphan. All alone in this world, she couldn't help but let out some of the tears that threatened to let out. "Am... I... ...alone?" she said quietly. As she thought this, she felt a hand touch her shoulder—Jaffar. Jaffar looked real angry, or at least trying to hide from the anger that wanted to dish out. "Jaffar...I... ..." Nino wanted to cry, nothing more than to burst out crying.  
Jaffar didn't know what to say to comfort her. He just wanted to say, "It's ok. Please, stop crying." But what good would that do? She was probably thinking that herself. Instead, he said. "Nino...I ... I want to thank you."  
"Wha?"  
"You helped me through a lot. Please, don't cry. You taught me all I know. Nino...because of you I am stronger. And I am joyful."  
"Jaffar, I ... Thank you."  
"Now, we must destroy Sonia." Jaffar said.  
"Ok." Nino replied.  
As they approached Sonia, with all their friends might behind them, they felt more powerful.  
"Ah ha!!!!" Sonia laughed wickedly. "You think you can beat me? Did you forget all Lord Nergal has done for you?"  
"I don't care what that demon has done for me, I'll protect Nino, even at the cost of my own life!" Jaffar yelled back at her.  
"What a fool. Nino is trash, human refuse. Why would you place your life on the line for her!?"  
"... ... ... I will not listen to you. Nino is important to me...I wouldn't want her to die." Jaffar explained. "I won't let you kill her!! Prepare to die!"  
"Wretch!" Sonia yelled. "Argh... My... My Lo-Lord Nergal... Please...I need help..." Sonia was dead.  
"Jaffar! Are you unhurt?" Nino asked.  
"I'm fine." Jaffar replied. Nino smiled, she almost wanted to jump into his arms but...  
"Whew! Glad that's over." Hector exclaimed.  
"Ah, uh... Lyn...Thank you." Nino said as she walked up next to her. "When you said you came because we're friends... It made me happy."  
"Nah, don't sweat it. That's what friends are for." Lyn replied.

That night in the manse Nino thought about her real parents. Nothing came to mind. There were so many questions left unanswered. As everyone was eating dinner, Nino left for the field. She didn't want to face any body after that action. She looked around some. Then she found Jaffar sitting near a tree. Why did he place his life for her?  
"Oh, hey Nino." Jaffar said.  
Nino could feel her cheeks turn red. "Uh...Hi, Jaffar..."  
"Your Uncle Jan gave me this letter after the final battle." Jaffar handed Nino a letter.  
Nino, This is your Uncle Jan. I'm sorry about your parents and all. I told one of the ladies in your castle about you, and she cried tears of joy. She asked that I give you this pendant that belonged to your mother. I know that this might be a little hard to accept, but please take it. It's yours. Forgive your poor Uncle as well. I ran away instead of helped you I'm sorry.  
  
Uncle Jan  
At the end of the letter, a pendant was found attached to the letter. Nino picked it up.  
"Nino..." Jaffar started, but before he could say any thing more, he could feel Nino pressing up against his chest, crying. Jaffar didn't know what to say.  
"Oh...Ja-Jaffar...I-I..." Nino kept crying, she couldn't stop.  
"There, there Nino...Cry it all out now. I'm here and I won't let any thing happen to you."  
  
That morning when Nino awoke, she found herself in bed. "Where am I?" she asked herself. She was in a bed. Did she fall asleep crying? She couldn't recall any thing that happened last night. When she was thinking, the door slowly opened.  
"Nino? You awake?" A voice asked.  
Nino looked at the door to find Jaffar standing there. "I thought you'd never wake up."  
"What happened last night Jaffar?" Nino asked as she sat up.  
"Well, after you read the letter, you hugged me and started crying until you fell asleep in my arms. I had to carry you back to the manse!" Jaffar laughed.  
Nino blushed. She fell asleep crying? It wasn't unusual she just hasn't done that before, but in Jaffar's arms? Nino couldn't remember anything. She searched her mind for all the answers. Then she remembered the pendant. She started to cry, then fell into Jaffar's arms. "Oh, I remember now!"  
"Yeah, after that, you fell asleep. I'm just glad that you didn't weigh a lot!" he laughed. "I had to carry you such a long way..."  
"Y-you did that? I'm sorry! I didn't know! You could've woken me up..." she blushed again.  
"Nah. You needed your sleep. I wouldn't want to wake up after yesterday either."  
"Oh...umm... Thank you."  
"No thanks needed." Jaffar smiled. "Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked her.  
"Oh, umm ok! That'll be fun!" Nino quickly grabbed her pendant and left outside with Jaffar.  
Inside Hector was talking with Lyn, and Eliwood was talking to Marcus. Nino looked at them all. They were all such good people.  
"Nino?" Jaffar asked. "You ok?"  
Nino looked up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine... Let's go!"  
When they walked outside, they saw the tactician Saomi and the Sage Erk, fighting about...something...or as well talking. They were both good friends. They just fought a whole lot. The tactician was the girl and the sage was the boy. Then they saw another one of their friends. Grayson the Falcoknight, she saw Saomi and Erk fighting, looks like she's trying to resolve it some how. Nino looked at all the people around her. To think, she got these nice people into her conflict. She needed a good walk.  
"Nino? You seem sad... Do you need something?" Jaffar asked.  
Nino looked up at him, her bright blue eyes sparkling. "No. Not at all I'm fine!"  
They walked a little way from the manse. They walked until they reached a small plain. Then they stopped to relax.  
"Jaffar..." Nino asked, "My... parents...are... ...Are they really dead?" Nino started to cry little tears.  
"Well, uh... Yes Nino, Nergal and Sonia killed them." Jaffar said. He looked at Nino, depressed. He wished that he could comfort the crying mage. She was all alone in the world. All he could do was put his arm around her to make her feel better.  
"Oh, Jaffar!" Nino cried as she hugged him, crying out every last tear that she shed.  
Jaffar looked down at her, watching her cry. He gave her a little hug. "I want you to know, no matter what happens, I'll be here for you. Here, now, and forever."  
Nino looked up at the one she truly loved. "You really mean that?"  
Jaffar looked down at her, his arm on her shoulder, "Yes, Nino. What I mean is... I love you, and that will never change."  
Nino looked at him, her tears were gone, and a happy look replaced them. "Jaffar, I... I love you too." She said.  
They both smiled they were with the one person they truly loved. Jaffar tucked Nino in a warm embrace and slowly matched his lips with hers. 

**THE END**

****

_SOS: Ah, done, there you go Saomi!_


End file.
